


Seashells and Sunsets

by okeptinokeptin



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 41
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okeptinokeptin/pseuds/okeptinokeptin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 drabbles of the relationship and friendship of Mordin Solus and Commander Shepard. </p><p>May later on contain spoilers and character death in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing a series of drabbles, so bare with me and hopefully updates will become regularly till story is finish.

Their meeting, their introductions, she never knew how much it would change her. Make her open her eyes to her surroundings and understand more of different species. First impression of him was another Salarian that she had met on Virmire, Kirrahe. He was on a thin line of crazy and brilliant, and brave. Here he chose to stay in the plague areas trying to help the other citizens on Omega to survive and provide protection. He killed the mercs that came by to hassle him about paying them to protect the others, so she heard. His name was, Mordin Solus.


	2. Love

Love, has different meanings and different interpretations depending on the person. Love could be admiration or pure feelings of wanting someone to be happy or mistaking love as a feeling you called for wanting to have sexual feelings with someone. For Shepard, she was in love with Mordin, she wanted to be happy, she admire him and yet at times he shows his love for his work or for the fine arts. He expressed his interest in trying her, if he was ever interested. Hearing this, and knowing her feelings were pure, she would keep herself available waiting for him.


	3. Light

At times Mordin would find himself contemplating about others things that weren’t about finding a way to beat the Collector’s, illness among the crew or even Joker’s disease. Sometimes he would reflect about his Commander. Half the squad has fallen for her, and yet Mordin could say that he has some interest in her, but it wasn’t the same as the crew. He viewed her as the conductor of light, in the darkest time when there isn’t any hope, there she is fighting and showing there is still hope. Being soaked by her light was an amazing thing to him.


	4. Dark

Shepard had done her share of watching from the sidelines when it comes to Mordin Solus. She could remember the mission to locate his pupil, Maelon. Seeing him getting upset about the dead Krogan female and knowing that he tried different religions after his work with the STG and preventing him from killing his pupil. She sees him as a lost soul, surrounded by the endless darkness. He didn’t seem to know where the exit was at in his dark tunnel. She just wanted make him smile more, and be his light to guide him out of the dark tunnel.


	5. Seeking Solace

Mordin, during his time with Commander Shepard, he is one of the few people who had seen her cry. When he first saw her crying was when she requested him to come up to her quarters, when he arrived he stood there as she ramble on about what happen two years ago and about her friend Ashley Williams. Seeing how much the word weighs her heart made him concern. Her excuse of why she wanted him to be here is because she felt close to him and everything. Then she hugged him, crying in his shoulder, he returned the hug.


	6. Break Away

She didn’t want to leave, she didn’t want to let him go, she didn’t want to know that he was going to die. She just tighten her arms around him like it was the most normal thing in the world, he made his decision, but she didn’t want to lose the chance to confess her feelings for the Salarian. “Must go, Shepard,” “No, please don’t.” Before she gets the chance to announce her feelings for him, he silenced her by a kiss and placed a hand on her cheek and gave her a smile as he turned and walked away.


	7. Heaven

Even though he had died saving the Krogan race and he could finally be at peace and collect seashells for his experiment. He always worry about her, he would keep an eye on her and make sure she was alright. He even saw her cry when she saw his name on the memorial wall. He wanted to cheer her up; when he had tried his hand went through her. He wished that he could have voiced out the fact that he return her feelings. He decided he would wait for her up here in heaven, watching over her from above.


	8. Innocence

They lay there, arms entwined with one another. Chaste kisses occur at the most innocent moments. Yet, they had no idea that fate would make them found themselves in each other’s arms. At times, Shepard would stay awake trying to catch Mordin when he sleeps for his one hour. The one time she did, she couldn’t help see how innocent he looked despite how much he went through and whatever that will come in the future. Leaning over she would place her head where his heart was at and listen to his heart-beats. His hand would rest on her head.


	9. Drive

To him, it seemed like almost everything drove Shepard, gave her the motivation to succeed in whatever she wants in life. As far as he knew, he was the only one that Shepard told about the events that happen in Mindoir, how she saw her friends and family being killed and everything she went through. She was motivated to make sure that no one has to go through that, she was also motivated by her friends and the safety of the galaxy. There was only one thing that he didn’t know that helps motivate her, was him. He motivated her.


	10. Breathe Again

After destroying the Collector Base, Shepard could finally say that her team and she were able to breathe again. The tension in everyone’s shoulders had disappeared in the moment; Mordin was sitting down on one of the crates. Occupying the seat next to him, she wrapped her arm around his side and lean against him as she closed her eyes, “We did it, Mordin.” She said under breath, as she closed her eyes as she felt lips pressed against her temple and a hushed voice, “Yes. Now can take a breather. Be here when you wake up,” and he was.


	11. Memory

When the crew went their separate ways and Shepard was stuck on Earth, Mordin had decided to go back to the STG and wait till he could see her again. He would busy himself with work, running test on the Krogan females. He could recalled one day when he was humming his song, once he was done he thought he heard the sounds of clapping and a familiar voice addressing how amaze she was about his talent. When he looked in the direction of the voice, he realizes he had just relived a memory when he had sung to Shepard.


	12. Insanity

After his death, the crew knew that she was taking it hard. Shepard tried to accept Mordin’s death, but found it hard to get over it. She would walked down to the med-bay thinking that she would see Eve sitting on the cot and Mordin humming a little song to himself. Instead she was greeted by Chakwas who just shook her head and told her that Mordin will never come back. Most of the time she would stand and stared at Mordin’s name on the memorial wall as she hummed his song he sang to her when he was alive.


	13. Misfortune

Misfortune always finds its way to Mordin Solus. Wither it was the work he did with the STG about the Krogan Females. Misfortune found him again with the loss of some of his patients and his pupil, Daniel. Once again misfortune found another way to entwine in his life with the loss of his comrades, Thane, Samara, and Tali. Another time was when he lost a good friend and the last hope for the Krogan race, Eve. The last time misfortune came and haunted him was the few moments before his death. He had took the moment and kissed her.


	14. Smile

Shepard had seen beauty and wonderful things, but nothing like this. There she stood as watched the Scientist Salarian of the Normandy grinning at her. She never seen a Salarian smiled before nor has she found something that made her notice every single detail of the smile. His eyes were lit up along with the smile the spread across his face. He was talking about his time when he was performing Gilbert and Sullivan. At that moment, she vowed to herself that she will do everything in her power to make sure Mordin will always smile no matter what happens.


	15. Silence

Mordin loved to talk since it helped him with connecting his thoughts together to be able to solve the problems he was facing a few seconds ago. Over the past few months, he found out that when he is with Shepard, there was never need to speak. They had a connection where they could be silent, but spoke thousands of words. They would eat together in silence, look over datapads in silence. When they weren’t doing anything, they would just sit next to one another and read. Those moments were the best he found comfort in the silence between them.


	16. Questioning

Looking around, seeing familiar faces from friends and neighbors of Mindoir and fallen comrades. This was heaven, everyone claimed that it was supposed to be a beautiful place; to her it didn't seem perfect to her or beautiful. "Shepard," a familiar voice had called out, turning around she was face to face with the man she loved. She gave him a weak smile and looked down at the view of Earth. "Did I do the right thing, Mordin? Did I make the right choice?" She felt an arm around her waist; he stood there next to her and said, "Yes."


	17. Blood

Viewing something that he wished he hadn't saw was a built from one of the Collector's ripping through Shepard's shields and armor to cause her to be knock out. Tali was in the vents waiting for them to open the passages for her to finish her mission, and Thane was busy taking out some of the Collectors. "Shepard." He called out as he ran towards her and called out to Thane to protect them while he helped Shepard. Applying some medi-gel against her side, he heard Tali calling for help. He order Thane to help Tali while he stayed behind.


	18. Rainbow

It was a few days after Mordin's sacrifice that she saw another Rainbow. She remembered happier times when she saw a Rainbow on Mindoir. All the children were wowed from it and the adults took in its beauty. She had forgotten what she was supposed to be doing. The only thing that came to her mind was wondering if Mordin had ever seen something like this before. She wondered if there would be a rainbow on Tuchanka after applying the cure in the air. She wished the beauty of a rainbow would grace Tuchanka to remind everyone about Mordin Solus.


	19. Gray

The world sometimes been black and white, most of the time he only seen gray. Most things were always gray to him. That was the only color he ever truly saw, he had spent most of his life seeing the different shades of gray. He had argued with Shepard about never killing anyone with medicine, he saw a new shade of gray. When Shepard had come into his life, he was shown different shades of gray and color for the first time. She had helped him, made him realized his mistakes when it came to the genophage in the end.


	20. Fortitude

Everyone in her crew had shown some forms of fortitude during their time on the Normandy. An example would be Garrus, being the only survivor of his group because he was betrayed and many other crew members. They had been braved through everything they went through and continue to be strong. That is one of the many things she admired her crew and the many reasons why she loved the Salarian. He went through so much, yet he continues. He constantly works to help the crew, yet he hides his fears and guilt behind his charade that she could see.


	21. Vacation

Shepard had promised the crew that they would take shore leave, a place that they all could enjoy to celebrate their victory over the Collectors. Once they had arrived only a small amount of the crew was upset by the heated weather. Mordin had taken this advantage by going to the beach and examine the different types of seashells; after all he would finally have enough time to experiment them. "Mordin, what are you doing?" The young voice of his commander had asked him, "Doing an experiment on seashells." He replied. They had spent the whole day collecting seashells together.


	22. Mother Nature

Shepard always admires Mother Nature for the beauty of the planets that she came across; Ilos, Earth, Mindoir, Eden Prime, and many other planets that she hasn't explored yet. She had heard of Sur'Kesh the home world of the Salarian race. She had taken the chance to spend quality time with Mordin in her quarters as she listen to him talk about Sur'Kesh. He had mentioned that it was a beautiful planet despite that they faced waste and pollution problems during the beginning of their society and how it was like Earth. She loved listening to his stories about Sur'Kesh.


	23. Cat

Mordin stared at the small little ball of fur that was known as a cat, species from Earth. Shepard had convinced him to visit her, little did he knew that this was the last time he would see her before she was under arrest and stayed on Earth for nine months and the next time they would reunite was when the universe was falling apart around them. Looking back on this fleeting moment, it was the calm before the storm. These were the few memories that he keeps close to him, spending time with her and understanding her even more.


	24. No Time

When Shepard was finally reunited with her crush and friend, Mordin Solus, she realized that they were unable to spend time together like they had done many times they were together. Planets were being consumed with Reapers, Earth was waiting for them, and all the victims were calling out her name in hopes that she would save them. Mordin once had caught her during her weakest time when at that moment she felt helpless. She remembered the reassuring words he had said to her, and how he held her. She wanted to be with him, but there was no time.


	25. Trouble Lurking

Mordin knew there will always be trouble lurking, either for him or for Shepard. He tried to ignore that such thing was round the corner, after all he couldn't trouble himself with such thoughts, he had a mission to do, and he will see it to the end, even if the cost was his life. Every time he saw Shepard, he knew that he can never look at the troubles that might come, because they could do anything, after all they had proved it by going through the Omega 4 Relay and destroying the Collector base. He could do it.


	26. Tears

Watching the Shroud explode right in front of her eyes, and knowing that her friend and lover was up there, sacrifice his lives to free the Krogans from their fate. Now the life that she always wanted with him would never happen, he wouldn't be able to retire to a beach and run experiment on seashells. She couldn't tear her eyes from the tower, she felt like she owe him this much. She felt tears rolling down her face and she found herself singing his song, replacing the 'I's with 'you' and 'him'. "Wait for me in heaven, Mordin Solus."


	27. Foreign

This was a foreign thing for him; he had never been with a human, or actually falls in love. Yet, he has now. He is being caress by gently smooth hands, her lips were soft and moist compared to his hard and rough lips. His hand runs through what humans called hair. He never truly been in love till he met her and got to know her. See the fragile side that was buried underneath the stoic of exterior of the soldier side of her. Though he is new to this, he makes sure to show his love for her.


	28. Sorrow

Shepard's life has been full of sorrow, her home was destroyed. Her sister and friend, Ashley was dead. Thane, Mordin, Legion, and Samara were all dead. Her friends and family that she became close to were all dead. She tried to hide her weaker side of herself from the others and only one person had tear down her wall and now he was dead. She will never hear him sing, she can no longer listen to his stories, and they couldn't spend the time they had spent together, but she had vowed to herself that she would fight for him.


	29. Happiness

There were several moments where Mordin actually experienced joy from those moments. One time he was performing Gilbert and Sullivan in front of an audience. The other time was when he was working with several brilliant minds about the genophage. The other time was when he had performed in front of the crew after they had survived from the mission. His favorite moment was when Shepard and he had spent most of the day talking about their homes and spends the rest of the time talking about anything and everything. It was a peaceful, relaxing moment he never experience before.


	30. Under the Rain

Shepard stood there as she felt the rain land on her. It has been so long since she remembers what rain had felt like. Ever since the event on Mindoir, she had spent the rest of her life on the Normandy and in space, never taking a breather during the whole thing. Shepard was too busy lost in her mind to notice the hand on her shoulder and a voice breaking the silence. “Shepard, stay in rain too long will cause sickness.” Turning her head towards the direction, opening her eyes she realized that she had imagined the whole thing.


	31. Flowers

They all decided that they would be spending a day on the Citadel, so they can relieve stress. Mordin had spent most of his time at a flower shop examining all the flowers. Shepard had walked in wondering what he was doing; she noticed that he was admiring some Hibiscus. After a few moments they got into a deep conversation. Picking up a hibiscus, he placed it behind her ear and said, "Shepard, you're very strong, but only few people know how delicate you beauty and yourself is. Remind me of a hibiscus." He grinned and paid for the flower.


	32. Night

When night comes about in the Normandy, Shepard always found that she is unable to sleep, thoughts swarming through her head about the upcoming mission and if she had done everything right to be able to see through this mission through. Mordin knew this about her, which was the reason why he would come up to her quarters to keep her company. He would tell her what he was working on, his thoughts on the mission and everything else in between. Mordin always helped her go to sleep, and when she had fallen sleep, he would always tuck her in.


	33. Expectations

With Mordin Solus, he always set expectations on most things, namely himself. He always expected himself to do amazing things during his lifetime. If you had told him what his future would be when he was still attending school that he was going to create the modifications of the genophage, save humanity, meet a soldier who later on became a legend to everyone, and cure the genophage. He would think you needed to see a therapist. Now, he stands there as he walked through the Normandy once more without knowing that he wasn't coming back to see the story unfold.


	34. Stars

As a little girl, Shepard had grew up looking at the stars and how she dreamed of what it would be like travelling among them, she remembered the summer breeze as her siblings lay next to her point at the stars trying to name each one of them. The next time she had took time and watched the stars was when they were waiting for the recon team, Mordin, Thane, and herself laid on top of the Mako and talked about the different stars. Each one of them taking time to point out the stars and talking about its origin.


	35. Hold My Hand

It was always a brief moments like these that he found Shepard's hand slipping into his. These moments normally occur during the brief moments of peace that is rare for them. After the event with Mornith, Shepard had seemed a bit shaken up, despite that only he was able to see her cover breaking by every second. Taking her hand in his to reassure her, like the time she had during the incident with Maelon and their brief moments when they need each other the most. She would hold his hand to reassure him that she is here for him.


	36. Precious Treasure

Everyone has their own special treasure, ranging from sentimental items or a precious person. To Shepard it was always her 'family' ranging from EDI all the way to Coretz. They were always there, helping her along the way, but Mordin was always different for her. How he greeted her, how he knew how to cheer her up under stressful times, and how he would be the shoulder she needed to cry on. No one had lost something of a precious treasure, and every second of the war she prays that she will never know that feeling of losing something important.


	37. Eyes

Eyes were always a mystery and an adventure all at once. They hold terrible secrets, hold stories of adventures, tales of love, and the hope that the person has. Mordin had always seen the hopeless of the eyes he had come across. Vega, who that hides his lack of hope of his anger of not being able to go back to Earth. All the eyes he had seen, Shepard had always held onto hope. The few moments before he left her to go to the elevator he had seen pain and hopelessness in her eyes. He wished he never saw.


	38. Abandoned

Shepard ever since she was little she knew the word, abandon, so well she tends not to think of the word. She remembered how it felt like being abandoned from everyone she loved, how lonely it felt. When she had asked Ashley to come with her, she had declined and it felt like her non-related sister had left her. During their brief time on the SR2-Normandy it felt like she had a home once more, till she was stuck on Earth. Her world had started to crash around her when her close friend, someone she always loved had abandoned her.


	39. Dreams

Dreams were always a fascinating thing, sometimes they show you what you truly desire, but forget it once you woke up. Sometimes dreams will be confused as reality, you can get to feel, touch, smell, and taste like you would when you are conscious everything around you. Mordin had a dreamed that he was able to reunite with Shepard. He could remember how she smiled whenever she sees him and how her eyes lit up. The next day Shepard had come to Sur'Kesh to take back the Krogan females. His name being said, he turned to be greeted by her.


	40. Rated

During her time chasing down Saren, she had gotten in the habit of keeping tracks of the records of her crew, ranging from ten to fifty and sees where the crew could make improvements. She had continued this pattern with her new crew on the SR2-Normandy. Every week she had visited her crew and spends some time talking to them. She could always find something the crew needed to work on. Whenever she tries to score Mordin, he somehow scores higher than the maximum like he knew exactly what she was doing and was toying with her along the way.


	41. Teamwork

Teamwork was always a necessary thing to get things done, Mordin learn that well. Though depending on whom he is working with, he might toy them secretly. He remembers his little pranks he had pulled on Cloaca. With Shepard, depending on the situation, he knew how to make her flustered and he used that on here whenever they are traveling on foot with either Garrus or Jack who would get a kick out of it. Even though he messes with Shepard, doesn’t mean that they couldn’t be serious. After all, they both have save each other’s neck so many times.


End file.
